


Homesick

by trinketries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Hunger Games AU<i>. "Hi," Chanyeol says. "Allies?"</i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [chromaticrose](http://chromaticrose.tumblr.com/).

"Hi," Chanyeol says. "Allies?"

Baekhyun looks up from the assortment of ropes and hooks and strings on the training table. Chanyeol offers him a smile and an outstretched hand.

Part of Baekhyun wants to blurt _yes_ because the Careers this year look more vicious than any before (or maybe it's just the change in perspective), but the part that prevails is the one which keeps repeating _he is from Twelve--he has even worse odds than you_.

So Baekhyun says, "Not right now," then turns away. "Happy Hunger Games."

—

"Do you guys think there will be caves in the arena?" Chanyeol asks.

The girl from Three rolls her eyes and leaves for her private session without saying anything.

Jongin asks, "Are you really trying to make small talk?" His tone is less like malice, though, and more like _we are going to kill each other in a few days_.

"We have mines in Twelve," Chanyeol states, as though this is not common knowledge. "If there are caves, it would almost be like fighting at home." He pauses. "It would be so weird fighting at home."

"I think It would be great," Junmyeon says, then grins. "The whole arena should just be an ocean."

Yixing asks, "But how many of us can actually swim?"

The girl from Four and Junmyeon both laugh. Baekhyun hears someone say, "That's the point."

Chanyeol looks over at Baekhyun. "What about your home?" he asks.

Baekhyun thinks about the refineries and power grids throughout District Five, how he's always wished there were trees in their place so his world was more than metal cable and transformers, how the cold and unwelcoming demeanor of the Capitol is so familiar that he can _almost_ pull comfort from it.

And he says, honestly, "I just want to see it again."

—

As it turns out, Lu Han is the lucky one; the arena is nothing but trees, and he vanishes deep into the forest as soon as the cannons sound.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, cannot seem to run more than a few meters at a time without tripping on a root or catching his clothes in a bush. He's not very far from the Cornucopia when the girl from Two catches up to him.

She yanks him back by a fistful of hair, bares his throat so perfectly that he's looking from just the right angle to see the reflection off her knife and then--

There's a _crack_ , and she falls to the side. Baekhyun spins to find Chanyeol, who's holding a bunch of heavy-looking, jagged rocks.

Chanyeol shoves the one he had been preparing to throw into a pocket, then holds out a hand. He says, "I want to go home, too."

This time, Baekhyun grabs on tight.


End file.
